


Came a Time When Every Star Fall Brought You to Tears Again

by TheGirlWithThePuffHat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Outer Space (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Digital Art, Falling In Love, Fanart, Finley Cannot Tag, GUESS WHAT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is okay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a fic, Poetry, Soppy, That’s it really, but i was still listening to fall out boy when i wrote it, but really what else is anyone here for, how am i making a mess of the tags this isn’t even a fic, it’s literally just a poem i wrote with crowley in mind, just crowley being in love with aziraphale, poetic crowley, title is NOT a fall out boy lyric, title is a my chemical romance lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThePuffHat/pseuds/TheGirlWithThePuffHat
Summary: Poetry and fanart? Okay.I wrote a poem and drew a picture. Here, you can see it, if you like.Crowley is SO in love and it’s all mushy and asdfghjkl (I like to think)Whatever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Came a Time When Every Star Fall Brought You to Tears Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m still Finley and I’m still obsessed with Good Omens! I decided to branch out a bit, and wrote this poem and drew this fanart to go with it.
> 
> Title is from Helena by My Chemical Romance, specifically this bit:
> 
> “Came a time  
> When every star fall  
> Brought you to tears again  
> We are the very hurt you sold  
> And what’s the worst you take  
> From every heart you break  
> And like the blade you’ll stain  
> Well I’ve been holding on tonight  
> What’s the worst thing I could say?  
> Things are better if I stay  
> So long and goodnight  
> So long and goodnight”  
> —  
> The lyrics don’t necessarily have anything to do with the poem or the art, I just like them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :)

I have been in love with you

Since before there was air to breathe

Since before the Earth had water

Or maybe

Since before there was Earth at all

I have loved you since we were dust and darkness 

I have loved you since nothing

And I have loved you since everything

I made the stars for you

They say love is timeless and I say they are right

Because before we had human bodies

And before we existed

I loved you

I look at you

And I see magic

I see stardust

I see colors

And I can’t help but wonder

If our love was the first love

Because what you are to me

Is far too similar 

To whatever convinced the universe to

Look at itself

To look at  nothing

And find the potential to create

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Have a lovely day! :)
> 
> ❤️


End file.
